Tera mera afsana
by Srija
Summary: A duo one shot..set after episode 1455..please read and review


**A/N:This is set after the episode 1455 "Abhijeet trapped" and it was requested by Sikha Sharma...so dear here it is...**

 **Have a happy reading...**

After catching the girl Anya they moved towards hospital as Abhijeet and Purvi both were heavily injured...

There the drs bandaged Purvi and checked Abhi...

Daya:Dr Saab Ye dono thik h na?

Dr:jee bilkul..Insp Purvi ko Maine bandage kar diya h ache se...or sath mein kuch necessary medicines bhi de diya...jaldi recover ho jayengi wo...

Daya:aur..aur Abhi?I mean Abhijeet?

Dr:Han Unka bhi check up kia h..he's fine..bas kafi der taq bin oxygen ke reh to Inhe lungs mein thoda takleef mehsoos hoga par rest lene se thik ho jayenge...

Daya(shook hand):Thank you Dr..thanks a lot..

Dr smiled and moved from there...

Daya:Pankaj tum Purvi ko ghar chod do ok?aur Sambhal k jana..koi zarurat ho to pls Hume call karna..mai abhi ko le jata hu..

Pankaj:Jee Sir

Pankaj took Purvi to her home...

In car:

Abhi was sitting with closed eyes...Daya looked worried..."boss..kuch taklif h kya?"

Abhi smiled.."are nahi Yaar..bas tum na Ye AC bandh kar do...or windows khol do..plz..."

Daya understood the situation nd did so...in sometime they reached home...

Daya took Abhijeet to his room.."Abhijeet tum change kar lo or fresh hoke ajao niche..."

After half an hour:

Abhi came down and saw Daya in kitchen...he smiled and moved there..."Arey wahh!Mera bhai to aj khana bana raha h...kya ban raha h waise?"

Daya looked at him and smiled..."boss ye sabzi...arey..(he looked behind with a smell and found the sabzi was burnt and smoke was everywhere..)shitt!"

Here Abhijeet felt like he's losing the consciousness and hold Daya's arm...

Daya(worried):Abhii...ye..ye kya hua tumhe?Abhi?

And he took him outside and gave him a glass of water...Sweet was present on Abhi's forehead...Daya sat beside him and touched his forehead...it was so cold..

Daya:Abhi?ye tum itna Dar kyun gaye ho Yaar?bas Zara si dhua thi nikal jata..tumhara tabiat thik h na?kuch prblm h to bolo na mujhe pls...

Abhi was a bit ok now..he managed to speak.."han yar m thik hu..wo pata nh aisa laga jaise k us panic room me hu m phir se...isliye...sorry Yaar m tujhe parishan kar diya bekar me.."

Daya(sigh):ohhh!Abhi Yaar...Dar gaya tha mai Yaar..Maine socha k tumhare tabiat phir se bigad gaya h...tum..tum aram karo..uthna nh..

After sometime Daya came with dinner and both ate them silently...

After dinner:

Abhijeet was reading a book when he got a call from ACP...

Abhi:hello sir...

ACP:Abhijeet..kaise ho tum aab?pata h jab Maine Ye Sab suna to bht ghabrahat ho raha tha...

Abhi:Sir abhi m bilkul thik hu...ap koi tension mat lijiye...

ACP:acha thik h..apna khayal rakhna...rakhta hu..Good night..

Abhi:Good night Sir ..

And he cut the call...

He kept the book aside and moved towards Daya's room...but he was not there...

Abhi tried to find him but he was nowhere...so he moved to upstairs...he saw Daya standing at terrace...he put his hand on his shoulder.."Daya.."

Daya surprisingly looked..."Abhi?tum soye nahi?"

Abhi:nahi...

Daya:kyun ?

Abhi:tum bhi to jag rahe ho..to bas tumko company dene chala aya...

Daya:jee nahi..chaliye ap..(he pulled his hand but stopped.."Dar gaya tha?")

Daya left his hand and turned to the other side..

Abhi:Daya tujhe apna Dar mujhse chupane k zarurat nahi h...main Ye usi moment feel kiya tha jab tujhe panic room me dekha...

Daya(tears fell from his eye):han mai Dar gaya tha..bht Dar gaya tha..bht zyada...aur pata h kyu?kyu ki tum meri zindegi ka ek or akhri rishta ho...or tumko mai kisi keemat par kho nh skta Abhi...

Abhi:pagal...main to tere sath hu..

Daya(teary):tab nh the na...Abhi jab Sunny ne Kaha k tum...(he felt a lump in his throat)...sirf mujhe pata h k mujhpe kya beeta..or jab tumhe us haal mein paya or tum ankhe nh khol rahe the mera dunia hil gaya tha yaar...main kuch Soch nhi pa raha tha...

Tear drops fell from Abhi's eye too...He pressed Daya's shoulder and said.."ek tu hi h Yaar jo mujhe har pal Ye Ahsas dilata h k is dunia mein mera koi h...mere jeene marne se kisiko to fark padhta h or ye bht h Yaar mere liye..."

Daya:Abhi mai tumhe us haal me..yar har bar kyu?Boss takleef hota h bht..Satara mein us jharne me...phir na jane kitni bar..aise tumhe har pal khone k Dar leke chalna hota h mujhe..kyu nahi samazte tum k main tumhare Bina jee hi nahi payunga..phir bhi khatra uthate ho...

Abhi:Daya main is bar kuch nh janta tha sach me..or Satara wali baat purana ho gaya h..tu kya ab wo Sab leke jhagra karega mere se?

Daya:nahi kuch nahi tum jao..jao yahan se...

Abhi:acha?chala jayunga?thik h..phir bulana nh..chala hi jata hu...

And he turned to go...

Daya(teary):Abhi...(he came and hugged him tightly..letting his tears flow..)

Abhijeet patted his back and soothed him..."ab chodh bhi...haddiyan todega kya?"

And Daya left him & laughed..

Abhi patted his cheeks.."pagal..kuch nh hoga mujhe..jab taq tu h mere sath...samjha?"

Daya smiled and nodded his head.."chal Ab niche chal sone..Subha uthna bhi h..chal.."

And they both moved downstairs...

 **A/N:So guys..this was really very simple because abhi dimag mein isse zyada kuch aya hi nh...**

 **I don't know how's it...**

 **Sikha:Padhke batana Yaar kaisa laga..**

 **Thank you for reading everything..plz review...**

 **Take care...Srija**


End file.
